Deus Kuruske
Sosuke Kuromizu is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the current 4th Seat Officer of the 8th Division. Appearance Sosuke is a tall young man who's 160 years old and appears to be in the ages 20-19. He has a slender-athletic build and he has mocha brown skin. His eyes are purple colored and his hair is black, he also has two distinct scars under his left eye with one running down his cheek. He has no type of facial hair and he keeps his hair short cut. He wears his ninjatos across his back and he also wears a kunai belt around his waist. He wears his trademark cyan scarf around his neck and wears cyan bandages around his forearms as well as a sleeveless shihakusho. After his conversion to a Seraphim, Sosuke's hair has turned completely white like snow and his scars seemed to have vanished. His eyes are now permanently red as the bad side of his personality has completely took over him and he dons all black clothing. Personality Sosuke has a split personality complex alongside a slight paranoia problem. On one side is a very kind and caring personality that's pleasant to others, on the other side is a dark, cold and ruthless individual that will do anything to get the job done. He is not sure of what to think of others and is awkward sometimes when it comes to interacting with people, this usually results him in saying the wrong thing in a conversation or being too straightforward about things. His paranoia cause him to be on edge and nervous nearly all the time and has a problem trusting others believing that they're out to get him. However when he does trust you he's very kind and willing to open up someone and will go great strides to do do something for them. However if he doesn't trust you and if he doesn't like you, he won't hesitate to let you get caught up in something bad or let you die "on accident". He's basically a male version of Yuno from Mirai Nikki except way cooler. History I'll do that later... Powers and Abilities Can currently use shunpo and terrible with kido Zanpakutō Inner World A very tall temple on a cliffside that is in the middle of a neverending lightning storm. The weather depends on which part of Sosuke's personality is in control at moment, when his good side is in control it is a light drizzle with soft thunder. When his bad side is in control it is raining heavily and lightning strikes are everywhere striking everything but the temple. Kaminarihime Kaminarihime (Lightning Princess) Takes the form of a young woman who's about 5'5 in height and has long black hair. Her right eye is cyan and her left eye is purple, she wears a dark blue shirt with a dark blue scarf. She's shy and sees Sosuke as the center of her world, she's very overprotective of him in a yandere-like fashion sharing the same split-personality complex as Sosuke. '''Release command: '''Strike them, Kaminarihime It's sealed form are two ninjatos, when released he grinds the two ninjatos together they create a huge flash that results in the blades turning black with purple/black electricity surging through the blades. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei